Dorothea Omber
Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks, Hoofdstuk 11 (Het Nieuwe Lied van de Sorteerhoed) — "Ze had iets ouwevrijsterachtigs dacht Harry: klein en dik, met kort, krullerig, peper-en-zoutkleurig haar en een afzichtelijke roze haarband, die dezelfde kleur had als het pluizige roze vest dat ze over haar gewaad droeg." *IJzergrijs |ogen = |huid = Bleek |familie = * Orford Omber (vader) * Ellen Cracknell (moeder) * Broer |patronus = Perzische kat |job = * Hoofd van de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik * Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst (vóór 1995-1998) * Professor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinstein (1995-1996) *Hoog-Inquisiteur van Zweinstein (1995-1996) *Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein (1996) * Hoofd van de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen (1997-1998) |trouw = *Ministerie van Toverkunst **Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving ***Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik **Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen **Wikenweegschaar *Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus **Het Inquisitiekorps *Dooddoeners *Voldemort ||geboren = 26 augustus, vóór 1965 Haar profiel op Pottermore zegt dat ze Hoofd van de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik werd "voordat ze dertig was" en ze tot Secretaris-Generaal werd gepromoveerd ergens vóór Harry Potter's hoorzitting (12 augustus 1995). Dit betekend dat haar laatst mogelijke geboortejaar 1965 is. Groot-Brittannië of Ierland |gestorven = |ook bekend als = |handtekening =150px |stok = Berk, drakenhartbloed en 20,3 cm ||afdeling = Zwadderich}} Madame Secretaris-Generaal Professor Dorothea Johanna Omber was een halfbloed"Dolores Umbridge fact file" op ''Pottermore'' heks en Ministerie van Toverkunst bureaucraat die als Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst onder Ministers Cornelis Droebel, Rufus Schobbejak en Pius Dikkers diende. In 1995 werd zij op bevel van het Ministerie geïnstalleerd als professor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus en later als Zweinsteins Hoog-Inquisiteur en schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, nadat Albus Perkamentus werd ontslagen. In alle drie deze posities op Zweinstein had ze enorme macht over de studenten, professoren en het curriculum, waar ze als een dictator over regeerde.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' Haar tijd op Zweinstein werd gekenmerkt door wreedheid en beledigende straffen tegen studenten en door haar belemmerende en neerbuigende manieren werd ze doorgaans door de meeste studenten en professoren gehaat. Na haar schorsing van deze extra posities en de val van het Ministerie van Toverkunst kreeg Omber de leiding over de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen en vervolgde ze op sadistische wijze vele onschuldige mensen.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Na de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog werd ze veroordeeld tot opsluiting in Azkaban voor haar misdaden tegen Dreuzelgeborenen. Biografie Vroegere leven Dorothea Omber was het eerste kind van een tovenaar genaamd Orford Omber en een Dreuzel Ellen Cracknell. Haar jongere broer was een Snul, maar Dorothea werd geboren als een heks. Onder de invloed van haar vader, verachtte zij haar Dreuzel-moeder en haar Snul-broer en beschouwde ze hen minderwaardig ten opzichte van zichzelf en haar vader. Tegen de tijd dat Dorothea vijftien jaar oud was, keerde Ellen en haar zoon terug naar de Dreuzelwereld, waarna ze nooit meer iets van hen heeft vernomen.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Dolores Umbridge" op ''Pottermore'' Op een bepaald moment kreeg ze haar toverstok die is gemaakt van berkenhout, een kern van drakenhartbloed en een ongewoon korte lengte van slechts twintig centimeter. Volgens Garrick Olivander selecteren abnormaal korte toverstokken meestal degenen waarvan hun morele karakter te kort schiet, in plaats van dat zij dat fysiek zijn.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Lengths & Flexibility" op ''Pottermore'' Omber ging naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, waar ze in Zwadderich werd gesorteerd en haar afdelingshoofd Hildebrand Slakhoorn was. Ze heeft nooit goed met haar afdelingshoofd op kunnen schieten, die haar beschouwde als een "idioot mens" en "haar nooit gemogen" heeft;''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' zelfs medestudent en latere collega Severus Sneep had een groot hekel aan haar. Ze kreeg ook nooit een machtspositie (dat wil zeggen Klassenoudste of Hoofdmonitor) tijdens haar studie, waardoor ze zich beroofd voelde en ze heeft het nooit naar haar zin gehad als student van Zweinstein. Carrière op het Ministerie Na het verlaten van Zweinstein rees Omber snel op tot invloedrijke posities binnen het Britse Ministerie van Toverkunst. Op zeventienjarige leeftijd, net na het verlaten van Zweinstein, startte zij haar politieke carrière als een stagiair bij de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik. Voordat zij dertig jaar oud was, werd ze Hoofd van de afdeling als gevolg van haar meedogenloze tactiek en tirannische leiderschap onder haar lieve houding. Dit hield ook in dat zij het werk van anderen toe eigende als haar eigen werk. Ze was zeer opportunistisch en machtswellustig en schaamde zich voor haar vader, die een laaggeplaatste medewerker bij Magisch Onderhoud was, terwijl ze een professionele carrière zocht. Onder haar invloed ging hij vroegtijdig met pension en ze beloofde hem een kleine maandelijkse toeslag in ruil dat hij uit het publieke zicht zou verdwijnen. Vanaf dat moment loog ze over haar familie en beweerde ze dat ze een volbloed was, in plaats van een halfbloed. Ze werd Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst en kreeg een positie in de Wikenweegschaar. Elke keer wanneer iemand (meestal collega's die haar niet leuk vonden) vroeg of ze 'gerelateerd was een de Omber die hier de vloeren mocht dweilen', lachte ze op haar vriendelijkst, ontkende dat er enig verband was en beweerde ze dat haar overleden vader een bekend lid van de Wikenweegschaar was. Er gebeurde akelige dingen met mensen die vroegen naar Orford, of iets waarover Dorothea niet wilde praten, en mensen die haar te vriend wilde houden deden alsof ze haar versie van haar afkomst geloofden. Gedurende haar carrière probeerde Dorothea de affecties van één van haar superieuren te verkrijgen om haar status en veiligheid te bevorderen, zonder enige voorkeur wie deze superieure zou zijn, zolang hij maar een machtige echtgenoot was. Terwijl zij echter haar harde werk en ambititie waardeerde, vonden degenen die haar het best leerden kennen het erg moeilijk om haar aardig te vinden. Het was inderdaad zo dat, wanneer zij een aantal glazen zoete sherry had gedronken, Dorothea geneigd was om zeer onaardige inzichten te roepen, die zelfs anti-Dreuzel aanhangers schokte met enkele van haar suggesties over de behandeling die de niet-magische gemeenschap verdiende. Als zodanig slaagde Dorothea er nooit in om te trouwen. Omber's haat naar "half-rassen" leidde haar om in 1993 een Anti-Weerwolfwet op te stellen, die voorkwam dat mensen met lycanthrofie een voltijdse baan konden krijgen, waardoor het bijna onmogelijk was voor weerwolven, zoals Remus Lupos, om werk te vinden.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 14 (Percy en Sluipvoet) Deze handeling maakte het voor Heer Voldemort makkelijker om weerwolven te werven, met het oog op de manier waarop zij door het Ministerie behandeld werden. In 1994 richtte ze ook een campagne op zodat de meermensen gevangen en gelabeld zouden worden, maar dit idee werd geschrapt omdat het te belachelijk was om in werking te laten treden. Als Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst in 1995 slaagde Omber erin om haar macht te vergroten door in haar voordeel gebruik te maken van Cornelis Droebel's toenemende paranoia en onzekerheden. Ze gebruikte haar autoriteit ook om Harry Potter te intimideren tijdens een ondervraging voor de Wikenweegschaar. Ze was zeer uitgesproken tegen hem en probeerde zijn bewering dat de enige reden dat hij een Patronusbezwering had opgeroepen door de aanwezigheid van Dementors was, om ver te werpen. Dit deed ze door te zeggen dat de Dementors onder leiding van het Ministerie staan en dat het belachelijk was dat ze zomaar door een Dreuzel buitenwijk dwaalde en een tovenaar tegen kwamen. Ze was er van overtuigd dat Harry gestraft moest worden voor het onbedoeld schenden van de Wet op de Restrictie van Toverkunst door Minderjarigen. Vanwege madame Bonkel’s eerlijkheid en een meerderheid van de rechtbank werd Harry onschuldig bevonden. Alleen Droebel, Omber en een half dozijn van de rechtbank stemden voor veroordeling. Harry werd, tot Omber's ongenoegen, vrijgesproken van alle beschuldigingen. Wat Omber op dat moment niet bekend maakte was dat ze zelf het bevel voor de Dementor-aanval op Harry en zijn neef Dirk Duffeling had gegeven, aangezien beide mogelijke uitkomsten in het voordeel van het Ministerie zouden werken. Harry zou dan aan de kus van de Dementor worden onderworpen of hij was gedwongen een Patronus op te roepen, waardoor ze een excuus zou hebben om hem te schorsen. Ze beweerde dat een dergelijk bevel onmogelijk was. In juni dat volgende jaar onthulde ze echter aan een kleine groep studenten dat zij het bevel had gegeven en geloofde dat het de meest effectieve manier was om de valse overtuigingen van Voldemort's terugkeer te verzwijgen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 32 (Spelen Met Vuur) Carrière op Zweinstein (1995-1996) tijdens zijn toespraak met haar eigen toespraak]] In 1995 werd Omber, op bevel van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, op grond van Onderwijsdecreet Nr. 22 en zonder toestemming van Albus Perkamentus, aangesteld als de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinstein. Haar aanstelling was ter vermindering van het leren van krijgslustige magie en om het Ministerie de mogelijkheid te bieden de activiteiten op Zweinstein te controleren. Bovendien erkende Omber niet van kinderen te houden en dit zelfs door middel van haat uit te drukken, zoals zij ooit aan Harry Potter erkende.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] Doordat zij nooit machts- en verantwoordelijkheidsposities kreeg toegeschreven, zag Omber deze terugkeer naar de school als een gouden kans om macht te hebben over iedereen die (in haar ogen) niet toegaf aan waar zij recht op had. Tijdens het welkomstfeest aan het begin van het jaar gaf ze een wanhopig saaie toespraak die Hermelien Griffel omschreef als "dat het Ministerie wil ingrijpen op Zweinstein". Ze gaf les volgens een politiek beperkt en door het Ministerie goedgekeurd curriculum. Dit curriculum heeft geleid tot het strikt alleen leren van de theorie van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, zonder praktische toepassingen. Omber gaf uitsluitend les uit een simplistisch boek: ''Magische Verdedigingstheorie van Wilbert Lepelaar, die op basis van de hoofdstukken, alleen betrekking had tot onderhandelingen en het kalmeren van situaties dan daadwerkelijk het verdedigen tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Door alleen les te geven over de fundamentele defensietheorie in tegenstelling tot echte spreuken die haar studenten zouden voorbereiden op de buitenwereld, hoopt zij en het Ministerie de kans te verminderen dat Perkamentus een leger van studenten kon vormen om het Ministerie omver te werpen. Dorothea bleek een ineffectieve lerares te zijn. Ze had dan ook geen lerarenachtergrond en had moeite om de aandacht van de klas erbij te houden. Door deze tekortkomingen gaf ze haar studenten de opdracht om tijdens de les het boek te lezen, weigerde ze de mogelijkheid om vragen te stellen en zat ze simpelweg achter haar bureau de klas te observeren. De meeste studenten waren bezorgd en hadden het gevoel dat ze weerloos zouden zijn tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, omdat het boek nutteloos was en, hoewel Voldemort misschien dood en verdwenen was, er genoeg andere gevaarlijke dingen in de wereld waren waartegen je jezelf moest verdedigen. Sommige spraken openlijk in de klas, zoals: Hermelien, Ron, Harry, Daan Tomas en Parvati Patil, maar werden onmiddellijk door Omber het zwijgen opgelegd en gestraft. Ze hielt vast aan de overtuiging van het Ministerie dat Voldemort niet was teruggekeerd en dat Harry Potter's beweringen slechts een kwestie van aandacht zoeken was. Toen Harry het Ministerie van Toverkunst haar houding tegensprak, strafte Omber hem door hem na te laten blijven, waarbij hij gedwongen werd de uitdrukking "Ik mag niet liegen" te schrijven met een speciale ganzenveer van Omber; wat de gebruiker ook schreef, schreef het met zijn eigen bloed als inkt en werden de woorden in zijn vlees gesneden, wat uiteindelijk leidde tot permanente littekens. Door haar gebrek aan onderwijsbekwaamheid, duidelijke minachting ten opzichte van de school en haar bewoners en haar onschendbare loyaliteit naar Droebel, werd Omber door een overgrote meerderheid van de studenten en leraren gehaat. Hoog Inquisiteur ]] Na een korte tijd werkzaam te zijn op Zweinstein en met de Minister te hebben gesproken, vergrootte Onderwijsdecreet Nr. 23 Omber's macht en invloed op Zweinstein: ze werd benoemd tot de eerste en tevens laatste Hoog-Inquisiteur van Zweinstein en gebruikte deze positie om leraren te evalueren, te intimideren en, wanneer deze door haar of het Ministerie onbevredigend werden geacht, te ontslaan. Omder was onbeleefd tegen veel van de leraren die ze had geëvalueerd, met name tegen degenen met nauwe banden met professor Perkamentus (op een bepaald punt nam ze de lengte van Filius Banning op) en die zij ongeschikt achtte om les te geven, zoals Sybilla Zwamdrift. Sommige leraren weigerden zich echter te laten intimideren; Bij het evalueren van de lessen Gedaanteveranderingen van professor Minerva Anderling probeerde Omber Minerva te kwellen met onderbrekingen en haar nep hoestje, maar Minerva negeerde dit of reageerde met vinnige opmerkingen. Om de repressieve houding van Omder om geen praktische defensieve magie te onderwijzen tegen te gaan, vormde Harry een groep om hen praktische Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te leren. Omber, die te weten kwam dat de groep werd gevormd en bang was dat de leerlingen spoedig tegen haar in opstand zouden komen, schafte alle studentengroepen van drie of meer leden af, wat betekende dat het voor studenten niet toe was gestaan om in groep te worden gezien die bestond uit drie of meer leden doordat ze anders zouden worden verdacht van het breken van de regels. Dit gold ook voor Zwerkbalteams. Ze stond toe dat groepen werden hervormd als ze toestemming zouden vragen en alleen als ze ze als toelaatbaar achtte, waardoor de Strijders van Perkamentus een illegale organisatie werd. Het Zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich kreeg onmiddelijk toestemming zich te hervormen, waarschijnlijk omdat Omber zelf in Zwadderich heeft gezeten, maar weigerde de andere teams toestemming te verenen onder het excuus dat ze tijd nodig had om het te overwegen. Griffoendor moest op zijn minst een hele maand wachten voordat professor Anderling eindelijk ingreep en waarschijnlijk naar professor Perkamentus ging om het af te dwingen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 18 (De Strijders van Perkamentus) Toen Harry een interview over Voldemort in de Kibbelaar gaf, verbood Omber het bezit van het tijdschrift en nam ze Harry's privilege om naar Zweinsveld te gaan af. Dit was als een straf voor het interview dat hij had gegeven en daarnaast beschuldigde ze hem ook voor het verspreiden van valse uitspraken. Het in gang zetten van het eerste zorgde er echter voor dat de gehele school de Kibbelaar in het geheim ging lezen en bespreken. Deze acties werden gesteund door het Ministerie van Toverkunst in de vorm Onderwijsdecreten, maar studenten vonden alleen maar manieren om ze te omzeilen of te vermijden en zagen ze dan ook als een grap. Met haar nieuwe autoriteit probeerde ze Sybilla Zwamdrift als lerares Waarzeggerij weg te sturen; Deze poging werd echter verijdelt door Albus Perkamentus, omdat hij nog steeds de macht had om Zwamdrift op school te houden en ervoor koos om die macht te gebruiken. Omber was verafschuwt toen Perkamentus Zwamdrift verving door de centaur Firenze; Ze kon echter niet voorkomen dat Firenze de baan kreeg, omdat de regels van het Ministerie haar alleen toelieten om een nieuwe leraar aan te stellen wanneer Perkamentus deze niet kon vinden. Het Ministerie ging er vanuit dat Perkamentus geen nieuwe leraar kon vinden. Omber beschouwde Firenze, net als alle centauren, als een "vies half-ras", een mening die haar later in de problemen zou brengen. Schoolhoofd In 1996 vonden Omber en vele andere Zwadderaars de Strijders van Perkamentus in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, nadat ze door Marina Elsdonk werden verraden toen Omber dreigde ervoor te zorgen dat haar moeder haar baan op het Ministerie zou verliezen. Ze probeerde Harry te vervolgen en hem van Zweinstein af te gooien vanwege het vormen van een Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten club, maar Perkamentus maakte gebruik van het gebrek aan bewijs en de naam van de organisatie om de schuld op zich te nemen — hij beweerde dat hij de groep had uitgenodigd de vergadering bij te wonen, dat er geen andere dergelijke bijeenkomsten waren geweest en het feit dat de groep werd gevormd voordat het illegaal werd gemaakt. Hij verdween van Zweinstein na een kleine schermutseling met Schouwers en de Minister van Toverkunst zelf. Zij vormde kort daarna het Inquisitiekorps, geheel bestaande uit Zwadderaars, die bepaalde leerlingen beloonde voor het rapporteren over andere leerlingen of straffen oplegde. en George Wemel's vuurwerk jagen Omber angst aan]] Dankzij de pas ingevoerde Onderwijsdecreet Nr. 28, verving Omber Perkamentus als schoolhoofd, maar werd slachtoffer van tal van grappen uitgevoerd door leerlingen van Zweinstein in een poging haar ambt te bemoeilijken. Velen van deze werden uitgevoerd door Fred en George Wemel, die de weerstand leidde totdat Omber hen ving, hoewel ze op hun bezemstelen wegvlogen voordat ze ze kon straffen. Zelfs het kasteel leek zich bij haar bewoners aan te sluiten in het bemoeilijken van Omber's werk, met Foppe de klopgeest (op verzoek van Fred en George) die de opstand leidde. Dit omvatte dingen die haar werk bemoeilijkten, zoals door schoolborden vliegen, standbeelden omver duwen, netjes gestapelde rollen perkament in het vuur gooien, het urenlang achtervolgen van Omber en frambozen op haar schieten wanneer ze sprak. Omber had Cornelis Droebel gevraagd een uitzettingsbevel voor Foppe te ondertekenen, maar als een dergelijk bevel ooit was ondertekend, was zijn verwijdering duidelijk mislukt, gezien het letterlijk onmogelijk is om hem uit Zweinstein te schoppen. Omber werd ook gedwongen om als schoolhoofd vanuit het kantoor van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te werken, aangezien het kantoor van het schoolhoofd weigerde haar als legitiem hoofd van de school te zien en zich verzegelde, waardoor ze een "kleine woede-uitbarsting" kreeg. De leraren, die een enorm hekel hadden aan Omber, deden zo weinig mogelijk om haar te helpen met haar plichten en maakten het haar moeilijker door haar om hulp te vragen bij het verwijderen van verschillende bezweringen en grappen, door te beweren dat ze niet zeker waren of ze het "gezag" hadden om het zelf te mogen doen. De leraren waren ook vrijgevig ten opzichte van Harry in de vorm van afdelingspunten en zelfs snoepjes, wegens zijn verzet tegen haar.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 26 (Voorzien en Onvoorzien) Minerva Anderling, die normaal gesproken niet erg blij was met Foppe en zijn gedrag, weigerde hem te stoppen en gaf hem zelfs advies over hoe hij zijn acties zou kunnen uitvoeren. Het enige personeelslid dat Omber hartelijk ondersteunde was de conciërge, Argus Vilder, die haar methoden wel leuk vond en toestemming kreeg om leerlingen zelf te martelen. Ze ontsloeg later terreinknecht Rubeus Hagrid, alleen maar omdat hij een half-reus was. Bij haar poging om Hagrid van het terrein te sturen met behulp van vijf ambtenaren van het Ministerie van Toverkunst raakte professor Minerva Anderling ernstig gewond, doordat ze in protest ging over de manier waarop ze Hagrid beledigden, wat zo schandalig was dat, op het moment dat het gebeurde, er een Astronomie SLIJMBAL bezig was en zelfs de instructeur bezwaar maakte. Omber heeft hard gewerkt om alle communicatiemiddelen te onderscheppen en te volgen. Ze probeerde te voorkomen dat Harry contact opnam met zijn peetvader Sirius Zwarts. Ze las alle inkomende en uitgaande post en zelfs Harry's uil, Hedwig, raakte gewond. Er wordt door professor Varicosus gesuggereerd dat Hedwig was aangevallen door een Terzieler, maar het is waarschijnlijker dat ze gewond is geraakt in een poging om de brief van Sirius Zwarts die zij droeg te verkrijgen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 17 (Onderwijsdecreet Nummer 24) Schermutseling in het Verboden Bos om Harry te kunnen verhoren]] Kort daarna betrapte Omber Harry op het gebruik van het Brandstofnetwerk in haar kantoor, terwijl hij probeerde contact te maken met Sirius. Hierdoor werden hij, zijn vrienden en mede S.V.P.-leden Hermelien Griffel, Ron en Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang in haar kantoor gehouden door het Inquisitiekorps. Toen Harry weigerde haar te vertellen wat hij had gedaan, probeerde Omber hem eerst Veritaserum te geven, maar professor Sneep vertelde haar dat hij niets meer had, omdat ze het allemaal had verspild bij het verhoren van leerlingen. Ze deed dit omdat ze niet wist wat de juiste manier dosis was om aan de leerlingen te geven. Ze beweerde toen dat de illegale Cruciatusvloek "hem wel aan het praten zal krijgen". Hermelien protesteerde ertegen, maar Omber negeerde haar en merkte op dat "wat niet weet, wat niet deert". Uit wanhoop loog Hermelien tegen Omber om haar en Harry het Verboden Bos in te volgen op zoek naar een zogenaamd "geheim wapen" van de Orde van de Feniks. Daar werd Omber geconfronteerd met een kudde centauren, die ze schaamteloos beledigde met racistische leugens en arrogantie. Omber viel vervolgens een centaur aan. Ze werd achtervolgd en bijna vermoord door hen. Hoewel ze het overleefde, werd haar toverstok doormidden gebroken toen één van de centauren erop ging staan. Omber werd uiteindelijk gered door Perkamentus, hoewel ze daarna er een grote angst voor centauren aan overhield, waarbij ze al hevig reageerde bij het geluid van hoef getrappel. Hoe Perkamentus haar van de mens-hatende centauren wist te redden zonder zelf ten prooi te vallen, blijft een mysterie, hoewel het waarschijnlijk is dat de centauren in het Verboden Bos respect hadden voor Albus, gebaseerd op hun groet tijdens zijn begrafenis. Schorsing '' kondigt Omber's schorsing aan na het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie]] Nadat Voldemort op het Ministerie van Toverkunst was verschenen en door een aantal mensen werd gezien, waaronder Cornelis Droebel, werd Perkamentus weer aangesteld als het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Omber, die in de ziekenzaal van de school lag, probeerde het kasteel ongezien te verlaten, maar het lot dreef haar recht naar Foppe de klopgeest, die zijn laatste kans had benut om het verzoek van Fred en George te vervullen. Foppe zat haar vrolijk achterna met een wandelstok en een sok vol met krijt, waarmee hij een menigte blije studenten leidde van wie de leraren slechts een paar zwakke pogingen deden om ze te bedwingen. Professor Minerva Anderling vond het jammer dat zij Omber niet zelf kon achtervolgen, omdat Foppe haar wandelstok had geleend en ze nog niet volledig hersteld was. Terugkeer bij het Ministerie (1996-1998) Ondanks al haar daden op Zweinstein keerde Omber later terug naar haar functie als Secretaris-Generaal bij het Ministerie en vertelde de nieuwe Minister, Rufus Schobbejak, over Harry's wens om Schouwer te worden. Eén van de redenen waarom Harry weigerde het Ministerie van Toverkunst en Rufus Schobbejak te vertrouwen, was omdat Omber nooit werd ontslagen of gearresteerd voor haar daden op Zweinstein. Ze werd later op Zweinstein gezien bij de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus, hoewel ze niet sprak en schrok van de aanblik op Firenze. Ze deed alsof ze verdrietig was en keek geschokt toen Hagrid luid, met trompetterige geluiden, zijn neus snuitte. Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen , ambtenaar van het Ministerie; Dorothea Omber, Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst en Hoofd van het Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen; Pius Dikkers, Minister van Toverkunst; en Jeegers, Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving]] Na Voldemort's overname van het Ministerie van Toverkunst in 1997, hervatte Omber haar functie als Secretaris-Generaal en overzag zij de registratie en vervolging van Dreuzelgeboren heksen en tovenaars. Ze voerde rechtszaken uit waarbij onschuldige Dreuzelgeborenen werden blootgesteld aan de aanwezigheid van Dementors en stuurde ze naar Azkaban voor het zogenaamd stelen van magie van "echte" heksen en tovenaars. Ze schreef ook het propaganda-boekje ''Modderbloedjes en het Gevaar Dat Zij Vormen tot een Vreedzame Volbloed Gemeenschap,'' met op de voorkant een roos die wordt gewurgd door groen onkruid. Na de moord op Alastor Dolleman door Dooddoeners tijdens de Strijd van de Zeven Potters, nam Omber zijn magische oog in bezit. Door het in haar kantoordeur te bevestigen, kon ze alle medewerkers van het Ministerie terroriseren met het simpele idee dat ze elke beweging kon observeren. 's hoorzitting voor het Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen]] Op een bepaald moment ontving Omber een medaillon als smeergeld van de kruimeldief Levenius Lorrebos. Dit medaillon bleek het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich, dat ooit in het bezit van Merope Mergel en Orchidea Smid was geweest. Omber was zich er niet van bewust dat het medaillon één van Heer Voldemort's Gruzielementen was (of dat het überhaupt van hem was), maar koos ervoor om te liegen over de betekenis van de versierde "Z" en beweerde dat het een Zagrijn-erfstuk was. Ze was ervan overtuigd dat deze naam haar zuiverbloed overtuigingen zou versterken (de familie had duistere connecties; een Dooddoener die op Xenofilus Leeflang reageert werd zo genoemd, wat betekent dat Dorothea de naam koos omdat het een zekere mate van respect zou afdwingen onder de aanhangers van Heer Voldemort's regime). worden respectievelijk geraakt door Harry en Ron hun lamstralen]] Ze schepte op over deze veronderstelde connecties tegen Hermelien Griffel, die zich tijdens Omber's hoorzitting had vermomd als Mafalda Russula, een medewerkster van het Ministerie. Op dat moment viel Harry Potter uit volle woede Omber en Jeegers aan. Omber was verlamd wat Harry en Hermelien vrijstelling gaf om het medaillon van Omber's nek te rukken en het tafereel te ontvluchten. Hermelien maakte een kopie van het medaillon om bij Omber achter te laten, zodat ze niet achterdochtig zou worden. Omdat haar moeder een Dreuzel was en haar vader een bron van schaamte, gebruikte Omber hoogstwaarschijnlijk het medaillon om haar magische voorouders te benadrukken, daardoor zichzelf aantrekkelijker te laten lijken voor het nieuwe regime en de aandacht af te wenden van haar niet-magische voorouders. Toen het medaillon in het bezit van Harry Potter en zijn vrienden kwam, oefende het, wanneer zij het droegen, een kwaadaardige invloed over elk van hen uit. Vanwege Omber's gemene natuur had ze een "affiniteit" voor het object ontwikkeld en maakte het Gruzielement haar sterker — in plaats van dat het een negatief effect op haar uitoefende. Opsluiting Na Voldemort's nederlaag en de hervorming van het Ministerie van Toverkunst door Romeo Wolkenveldt, werd Omber gearresteerd, berecht en naar Azkaban gestuurd voor haar misdaden tegen Dreuzelgeborenen. Haar straf was definitief, omdat niet alle Dreuzelgeborenen die ze onterecht naar de gevangenis had gestuurd het hadden overleefd. Uiterlijk Dorothea Omber werd beschreven als een korte, gedrongen vrouw, die leek op een grote, bleke pad. Ze had een breed, slap gezicht, een brede, slappe mond en een kleine nek. Haar ogen puilde uit en in haar haar droeg ze vaak een zwart fluwelen strik, dat Harry liet denken aan een vlieg die gevaarlijk bovenop een pad was neergestreken en Omber's pad-achtige kenmerken bevorderde. Ze sprak met een gemaakte hoge stem die meisjesachtig en buiten adem klonk, in tegenstelling tot haar uiterlijk (Harry verwachtte gekwaak) en ze versierde haar kantoor met kittens en andere schattige roze dingen. Haar brede pad-achtige glimlach en de gewoonte om met een suikerachtige stem te spreken, is een fysiek voorbeeld van haar wreedheid die verborgen ligt achter haar schijnbaar onschuldige kledingstijl. Omber's dikke, stompe vingers waren versierd met verschillende opzichtige oude ringen. Er werd ook gezegd dat ze een grote borst had, zoals door Harry Potter werd opgemerkt toen hij het medaillon van Zwadderich daarop zag liggen. Omber droeg verschillende groene tweed-outfits, meestal met een roze wollig vest eroverheen, wat haar nog meer pad-achtige kenmerken gaf. De bijpassende outfits, meestal in roze tinten, droeg ze tijdens het lesgeven en tijdens haar taken als Hoog Inquisiteur. Volgens Harry leek ze op iemands ongetrouwde tante en paste haar manier van aankleden bij iemand die half zo oud was als zij. Tijdens Harry's hoorzitting met betrekking tot het gebruik van magie door minderjarigen, droeg Omber een zwart gewaad van de Wikenweegschaar met een zilveren "W" erop. Terwijl ze Dreuzelgeborenen ondervroeg, droeg ze het medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich bovenop haar meisjesachtige roze outfits in een poging haar bloedzuiverheid te bewijzen en beweerde ze dat de Z voor de Zagrijn stond. Sinds haar gevangenschap in Azkaban is het echter onwaarschijnlijk dat ze nog steeds één van haar oude outfits draagt. In plaats daarvan draagt ze net als alle gevangen het zwart-wit gestreepte uniform. Persoonlijkheid Professor Omber is helemaal niet geliefd. Ze is erg gemeen en vaak irritant vriendelijk. Haar toverstok is ongewoon kort. Ze vindt het heel belangrijk dat alles wat wordt gedoceerd, eerst is goedgekeurd door het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Ze weigert toe te geven dat Voldemort is teruggekeerd en probeert de leerlingen wijs te maken dat ze absoluut veilig zijn. Omber is ook degene die de Dementors in de zomervakantie op Harry heeft afgestuurd, en wanneer ze in een machtspositie is en Harry gevangen heeft, is ze zelfs in staat de Cruciatusvloek op hem te gebruiken om hem te dwingen om te zeggen wat ze wil horen. Magische vaardigheden Ondanks haar hoge positie binnen het Ministerie, lijkt Omber op het eerste gezicht geen krachtige heks te zijn. Ze had geen kennis van het brouwproces voor Veritaserum en omdat ze het nodig had (en onverstandig een heel flesje voor één ondervraging verspilde, terwijl haar was verteld dat dat niet nodig was), is het onwaarschijnlijk dat ze een Legilimens is. Ze was niet in staat Wemel's Wonderbaarlijke Pyropaketten en hun Verplaatsbaar Moeras te verwijderen, iets dat de andere leraren makkelijk konden (wat zij aanvankelijk weigerden om Omber meer problemen te veroorzaken). Ze was tevens niet in staat om de formatie aan puisten die het woord "KLIKSPAAN" op Marina Elsdonk's voorhoofd vormden te verwijderen, waardoor ze waarschijnlijk niet erg vaardig is met tegenspreuken (hoewel het mogelijk is dat er geen tegenspreuk voor Hermelien haar spreuk bestaat). Haar daadwerkelijke magische kracht en kennis waren voornamelijk gericht op offensieve en defensieve magie, met name van een duistere variatie. * [[Bezweringen|'Bezweringen:]] Omber was in staat om in een fractie van een seconde een Schildspreuk op te roepen die sterk genoeg was om projectielen af te stoten. Ze was ook in staat de zeer geavanceerde Patronusbezwering (vooral in een dierlijke vorm) onder invloed van Zwarte Kunsten op te roepen; in feite, door haar boosaardigheid in combinatie met het medaillon Gruzielement, werd haar Patronus versterkt door Voldemort's stuk ziel. Het nam de vorm aan van een Perzische kat. * [[Zwarte Kunsten|'''Zwarte Kunsten]]: 'Omber was zeker van haar vermogen om de Cruciatusvloek te kunnen gebruiken, die het verlangen vereist om het slachtoffer schade toe te brengen, waarvoor haar sadisme een perfecte vereiste was. Het is mogelijk dat ze, voordat de centauren arriveerde, overwoog om de Vloek des Doods op Harry en Hermelien te gebruiken nadat ze realiseerde dat ze haar hadden bedrogen.Een deleted scene uit de filmversie van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks ''toont Omber die in haar zelf praat over de extreme acties tegen Harry en Hermelien, nadat ze haar het Verboden Bos hebben ingeloodst. Ze heft haar toverstok op, maar wordt onderbroken door de komst van de centauren. Hoewel ze geen spreuk zegt, kan de context van haar acties — waarvan ze het gevoel had dat ze voor het algemeen belang handelde — suggereren dat ze zich voorbereidde om de Vloek des Doods of een gelijk soort duistere magie te gebruiken. * [[Transfiguratie|'Transfiguratie]]: 'De ware omvang van de Transfiguratie-vaardigheden van Omber zijn onbekend, hoewel ze in staat was om in een ogenblik effectief touwen op te roepen, wat een geavanceerde vorm van Transfiguratie is. * '''Helende magie: '''Gezien de toegediende snijwonden zich snel sloten, en ze geen vaardigheden had in helende spreuken, was ze in ieder geval niet helemaal incapabel in het gebruik ervan. * [[Non-Verbale Spreuken|'Non-verbale spreuken]]: 'Ze kon op een schoolbord schrijven, boeken uitdelen en papier verbranden door enkel met haar toverstok te richten of te wijzen. Ze bood Harry Potter ook drankjes met Veritaserum aan door enkel met haar toverstok te zwaaien en kon een non-verbale Verlamingsspreuk gebruiken. * 'Duelleren: 'Hoewel ze nooit in een echt duel werd getoond, toonde ze geen angst in een poging om Albus Perkamentus te onderwerpen, zij het met Cornelis Droebel, Jan Donders en Romeo Wolkenveldt die haar steunden en suggereert dat ze enige vaardigheid op gebied had. Bezittingen * [[Dorothea Omber's Toverstok|'Toverstok]]: '''Omber bezat een toverstok gemaakt van berk met een kern van drakenhartbloed. Het is bekend dat deze buitengewoon kort is, slechts twintig centimeter. Het is gebroken toen een centaur er op stond. Ze kreeg een vervanger, aangezien ze een jaar later in staat was de Patronusbezwering te gebruiken, maar deze toverstok werd in beslag genomen toe ze gearresteerd werd. Meneer Olivander merkte op dat toverstokken die buitengewoon kort zijn, vaak bestemd zijn voor degenen waarbij iets ontbreekt in het karakter. * '''Ornamentele Borden: Dorothea had veel ornamentele borden met katten die zij aan de muren van haar kantoor op Zweinstein hing, evenals in haar kantoor op het Ministerie. * [[Ombers veer|'Zwarte Veer:']]' '''Omber bezat op zijn minst één Bloedveer, die zij gebruikte als strafmethode. Ze liet leerlingen die haar niet aanstonden strafregels schrijven met een bloedveer, wat Minerva Anderling beschouwde als een "middeleeuwse methode" van straf geven. Deze veer was haar eigen uitvinding. * [[Zalazar Zwadderich's Medaillon|'Zalazar Zwadderich's Medaillon']]': 'Omber accepteerde het medaillon van Levenius Lorrebos als omkoping, maar wist niet dat het een Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort was, noch dat het ooit een erfstuk van Zalazar Zwadderich was. Ze gebruikte in plaats daarvan de versierde "Z" om te beweren dat het een erfstuk van de Zagrijn familie was om haar zuiverbloed overtuigingen te versterken. Het werd afgenomen door Harry Potter en vervangen door een namaak van Hermelien Griffel. Het kwaad van het medaillon was wat haar magische krachten vergrootte tot het punt dat zij een Patronus op kon roepen, omdat ze al kwaadaardig was. Etymologie * ''Dolores betekent 'moeder der smarten'. Verder is dolor het Latijnse woord voor pijn of verdriet. * "Umbridge" zou kunnen komen van ‘umbra’ dat in het Latijn ‘schaduw’ of ‘schim (van een dode)’ betekent. Of het donkerste centrale gedeelte in een zonnevlek. In het Engels betekent umbra ook nog ‘door gast meegebrachte ongenode gast’. Trivia * Omber wordt vertolkt door de Britse actrice Imelda Staunton in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' en het eerste deel van de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood''. * Van de zeven leerkrachten Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten in de tijd dat de serie zich afspeelt, is Omber de enige vrouw die de positie bekleedt. * De macht die Droebel aan Omber heeft verleend om zijn politieke krachten te versterken en zijn waargenomen vijanden te verpletteren, is gelijk aan het misbruik van leden van de regering van Nixon tijdens het Watergate-schandaal. Daarnaast zijn Omber's laatste misdaden, met name de "etnische zuivering" van Dreuzelgeboren tovenaars, gelijk aan de Nazi-vervolgingen die leidden tot de Holocaust. * Actrice Staunton zei dat ze bijna moest overgeven toen ze de scene filmde waarin Omber Harry in zijn vijfde jaar strafregels met zijn eigen bloed laat schrijven. Ze zei ook dat het één van de meest "misselijkmakende delen was die ze ooit heeft gefilmd." * Professor Omber is één van de minst populaire Harry Potter-personages naar mening van de hoofdpersonen. Marcel Lubbermans verklaarde echter dat ze aanzienlijk minder hard was dan de Kragges, omdat ze niet direct duistere magie gebruikte. J.K. Rowling zelf merkte op dat Omber "een smerig stuk werk" is. Eén van de producten van de Harry Potter-films beschreef haar ook als een combinatie van Doris Day en Freddy Kreuger. * Ondanks professor Anderling's haat jegens Omber, delen ze dezelfde Patronus: een kat. Beide Patronussen zijn te zien in ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood''. * Omber is mogelijk geïnspireerd op andere slechteriken, zoals Hopper, de belangrijkste antagonist in de Disney/Pixar-film A Bug's Life, met wie ze enkele overeenkomsten heeft. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' wordt het detail dat Omber, of enig ander persoon, verantwoordelijk is voor de Dementor-aanval op Harry weggelaten. * In de verfilming van het vijfde boek, maakt Omber geen gebruik van Harry Potter's voornaam. Ze gebruikt enkel zijn achternaam "Potter" of noemt hem "Meneer Potter" wanneer ze hem aanspreekt. Ze 'zegt' het alleen in een interview met haar actrice Imelda Staunton op Disc 2 Special Features. * Omber is mogelijk verwant aan de Dooddoener Zagrijn, aangezien ze in de Relieken van de Dood beweerde dat ze familie was van de Zagrijn familie. Dit is echter een leugen om "haar eigen bloedzuiverhuid overtuigingen te ondersteunen", omdat ze een Dreuzelmoeder heeft en dus een halfbloed is. * Interessant genoeg, wanneer ze Hermelien (vermomd als Mafalda Russula) vindt, vraagt ze: "''Heeft Totelaer je gestuurd?" Totelaer is ook een Dooddoener. Misschien per toeval zijn Totelaer en Zagrijn de twee Dooddoeners die Harry, Ron en Hermelien aanvielen toen zij Xenofilus Leeflang bezochten. * Het enige personeelslid dat Omber ooit leuk vond was Argus Vilder, die dacht dat ze het beste was wat Zweinstein was overkomen. Dit was vooral omdat ze hem de bevoegdheid gaf om studenten te slaan of aan hun enkels te hangen in ruil voor het bespioneren voor haar. * Volgens J.K. Rowling was, in vroege versies van Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks, ''Omber's voornaam Elvira.Als onderdeel van een speciale extra op J.K. Rowling's officiële website, was er een vroege versie van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks beschikbaar, waarin Rowling een personage beschrijft dat erg op Dorothea Omber lijkt, maar Elvira heet. Rowling heeft toegegeven dat Elvira haar oorspronkelijke naam was. * Ondanks haar haat jegens halfmensen, leek Omber half-kobold Filius Banning niet te haren, aangezien Fred Wemel zei dat ze hem capabel achtte bij zijn inspectie (dit kan te wijten zijn aan het feit dat koboldbloed afkomstig is van een verre voorouder). In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' valt ze Banning echter lastig door hem op te meten alsof er een hoogtevereiste is. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was dit een oefening om zichzelf beter te laten voelen over haar eigen korte gestalte. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' wordt Omber vertolkt met blauwe ogen, maar in het boek wordt beschreven dat ze "samengeknepen bruine" ogen heeft. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' en het eerste deel van de verfilming van Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, werden Omber's broche en ring op maat gemaakt door de Israëlische juweelontwerper Michal Negrin, die vervolgens een kleine collectie van stukken met een vergelijkbaar patroon maakte. * In de videogame van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' bevindt het Expulso-spreukenboek zich in haar kantoor, in het midden van haar bureau. Het is niet bekend waarom ze dit item bezat, hoewel het mogelijk is dat ze het in beslag heeft genomen. Het is ook mogelijk dat het eigenlijk van haar was, omdat haar magische kracht geconcentreerd was op offensieve en defensieve magie. * De invloed van het Medaillon op Omber is met name vergelijkbaar met de invloed van de Ring op Galadriel, in die zin dat beide ervaren versterkte magische kracht en boosaardigheid vertoonden. Beiden werden ook min of meer beïnvloed door de gehuisveste ziel van een duistere tovenaar (hoewel in tegenstelling tot Galadriel, Omber als slecht was). * In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' lijkt Omber in staat om goed te ontwijken aangezien ze verschillende salto's maakt tijdens gevechten tegen de centaurs in het level "Een Grote Virtuoos". Ze heeft ook de gewoonte om boeken over het gebruik van offensieve spreuken te veranderen in roze boeken over katten, tot irritatie van de studenten. Tijdens de rechtszaak van Maria Malkander in de rechtszaal van de Wikenweegschaar, in plaats van te worden verlamd door Harry Potter, vochten zij en Jeegers met Potter, Ronald Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Het gevecht eindigde nadat Omber werd verlamd en in haar rechterstoel terecht kwam. * In de verfilmingen vertoont haar kapsel een gelijkenis met dat van Margaret Thatcher, een controversiële voormalige Britse premier. * Veel van haar tirannieke honger naar macht werd getoond, zoals het willen gebruiken van de Cruciatusvloek op Harry, een Onvergeeflijke Vloek. Het is onbekend hoe pijnlijk de betovering zou zijn geweest voor Harry, maar gezien haar aard zou de betovering bijna net zo krachtig kunnen zijn als de Cruciatusvloek van Bellatrix van Detta. * Gillian Berrow, een verhaalschrijver voor de televisieserie My Little Pony: Vriendschap is Betoverend, heeft verklaard dat Omber een model was voor het gemene MLP-personage Starlight Glimmer. * In de Duitse audioboeken heeft Dorothea Omber een Oostenrijks accent. * Omber's toverstok dat is gemaakt van berkenhout is een verwijzing naar het gebruik van een wichelroede, een bundel van berkentwijgen dat werd gebruikt als lijfstraf om slachtoffers mee te slaan. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * Pottermore * Harry Potter Kinect * The Making of Harry Potter '' * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia en:Dolores Umbridge fr:Dolores Ombrage pl:Dolores Umbridge Omber, Dorothea Omber, Dorothea Omber, Dorothea Omber, Dorothea Omber, Dorothea Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Minister van Toverkunst en persoonlijke staf Categorie:Gevangenen van Azkaban Categorie:Gruzielement bezitters Categorie:Leraar Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten Categorie:Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen Categorie:Zwadderaars Categorie:Campagne in diskrediet te brengen Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Leden Wikenweegschaar Categorie:Taakeenheid ongepast spreukgebruik personeel